This invention relates to a fuel tank assembly for a vehicle. The invention has been conceived in relation to an agricultural tractor but it is to be understood that the invention is applicable to a fuel tank assembly for any vehicle.
In agricultural tractors, it is common to have the opening of a fuel tank filler neck disposed generally close to, if not actually flush with, a panel of the tractor bodywork such that, if there is any spillage of fuel resulting from a misguided entry of fuel or from backflow, the spilled fuel is spread over the adjacent panel and will run down the latter and on to any adjacent components. The immediate disadvantage of this is that the film of fuel on the panel and other components quickly attracts dust and dirt, and other foreign matter, which is unsightly. In some instances, the fuel tank is located close to the engine so that there can be a danger of any spilled fuel reaching the hot engine which is clearly undesirable.
Additionally, in some instances the fuel tank is mounted forwardly of the radiator of the engine cooling system and the spilled fuel may be sucked into the radiator by the fan which is conventionally provided to draw cooling air through the radiator. This is also a grave disadvantage inasmuch as the fuel on the radiator will also attract dust and dirt and this could eventually lead to a blockage of the radiator with possible overheating of the engine. Furthermore, with such an arrangement, it is possible for the spilled fuel to be sucked through the radiator and thrown out from the outlet side of the fan on to the windscreen of the cab. Again, the film of fuel on the windscreen will attract dust and dirt and thus impair the visibility of the operator.